This invention relates to an endovascular graft having bifurcation and an apparatus and a method for deploying the same.
In Kornberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,932 there is disclosed a bifurcated graft which has two legs with one leg being longer than the other leg. There is also disclosed a device and a method for inserting the graft into an artery. However, there is a need for an improved endovascular bifurcated graft and an apparatus and a method for deploying the same.